


Heyy Baby!

by Biancanoir1001



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancanoir1001/pseuds/Biancanoir1001
Summary: It's the weekend and because the terms were finally over so, Baekhyun and his friends were on a day out to the amusement park.It was just the regular amusement fun Baekhyun was having when suddenly a stranger; a tall ...pretty tall "cute" stranger comes out of nowhere in front of him and pinches both his cheeks and goes," Heyy Baby!"





	Heyy Baby!

 

 

 

"Hya Jongdae! Stop with that ugly face of yours okay! I mean it's already ugly. You don't have to make it look  _uglier"_

"Shut up you asshole. Just because your exams went well doesn't mean I can't feel upset about mine." Jongdae retorted.

"Please. I messed up my exams too. But I don't see myself moping around, scrunching my face like an ugly kitchen rag" Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Wh...what!? YOU!! Byun Baekhyun messed up ONE.... I mean ONE freaking question and YOU say you messed up your exam? While I am here thinking whether I solved at least one question correctly" Jongdae shouted offended.

"Okay. Fine. Fine. But it's done. Okay. So, chill and relax and just forget about it. You moping won't make you pass now. And you know it's your fault not studying when you had to" Baekhyun snorted mockingly while Jongdae started whining.

 

"Come on. Walk faster. I see Minseok hyung" 

 

"Minseok hyung!" Baekhyun called as soon as he saw Minseok standing in front of the gate with their entry tickets.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are both eighteen and in high school. As well as Minseok who is a year older than them; AND is Jongdae's boyfriend.

"Why do you two always have to be so late? Didn't  I gift both of you watches on your birthday. Please use it for god's sake!" 

"It's not my fault! Scold your boyfriend. He was the one slacking!"  Baekhyun pointed towards Jongdae.

"What! Minseokiee, you don't listen to him. I was.." Jongdae was saying when Minseok cut off," Both of you shut up and let's get in first."

"Both of you act like babies. Not my friends. You might as well start  start calling me Omma too" Minseok mumbled passing them the tickets," Now let's go"

"Hyung......," Baekhyun started seriously, " but ...Jongdae can't call you Omma. Otherwise It'll be i _ncest!_ " Baekhyun laughed punching Jongdae while Minseok glared.

"Oh! Cut the act. You love me" Baekhyun said moving to the other side and putting his hands around Minseok's shoulder.

"One. He  _loves_  ME. Two. Don't touch him." Jongdae gritted getting in between them and pulling Minseok closer," Three. Better idea. Get yourself your own boyfriend" He finished pulling his tongue out.

"Asshole" Baekhyun said pinching him.

"So hyung where are we going first?" Baekhyun  asked excitedly moving to the other side and clutching Minseok's arm.

"Hyaa.." Jongdae shouted.

"What! He was my best friend first before you were dating him. So shut up" Baekhyun glared.

"Oh my god! Both of you, just stop fighting and let's go play. You can continue this later when we go home." Minseok said standing in front of them now.

"Now, where shall we go first?"

"Pirate ship!" Baekhyun shouted.

_One should always start with the Pirate ship. It's the perfect ride to start the day in the amusement park._

"No! Let's go ride the Ferris wheel first!" Jongdae said.

"We can ride it after we ride the Pirate ship" Baekhyun said when Jongdae stopped him showing his palm.

"Minseok hyung?" He asked looking at Minseok tilting his head," where do you want to go play first?"

"I..uhhh" Minseok said looking between the two of them feeling trapped when Baek sighed.

 _I can't believe I'm friends with this guy._ Baekhyun thought looking at Jongdae who was showing those googly eyes to Minseok.

"Fine. You win." Baekhyun said," but only because you shitted your exams and I am being a good friend"

"Yesss!" Jongdae hooted going to hug his boyfriend on his shoulders.," Let's go. Let's go"

"Come on Baekhyun" Minseok hyung said giving his hand to Baekhyun.

"Oh!...NOooooo....I am still going to the Pirate ship. You and Jongdae are playing the Ferris wheel. How about we meet in front of the roller coaster then?"

"But..." Minseok was saying when Jongdae closed his mouth with his palm.

"Okay. See you there Baek" he said dragging his boyfriend still clamping his mouth shut.

"You owe me one!" Baekhyun shouted towards Jongdae who turned to me and winked slightly.

_Ungrateful asshole._

 

 

******

 

 

 

_Waaahhhh......_

_wahhhhhh......_

_aahhhhhhh...._

_ahhhh_

_Wahhhhhh........_

 

Baekhyun shouted his heart out riding the Pirate ship. He had to shut himself from the world for the past month due to his exams. This was now his time to enjoy.

 After Baekhyun finished his round on the ship he looked towards the ferris wheel. It still had a long line so,it seemed like Jongdae and Minseok hyung were still not on the ride yet so maybe he still had time to spare. 

So he decided he wanted to test how his shooting skills had turned to. And if he was lucky maybe he could win something for himself. 

 

Baekhyun walked towards the amusement arcade. He looked around and saw many people trying to show off their skills. 

 

He decided to play around the area where the roller coaster was so, he could spot his friends when they arrived.

 

And maybe...let Jongdae pay for the games he played. Baekhyun did sacrifice himself so that asshole could spend time with his boyfriend. Well, not that Baekhyun wanted to be the third wheel between them but anyways.

 

Still, why waste the money when you could save it for another ride.

 

Baekhyun was chuckling to himself thinking how he was going to make Jondae take out the bills when suddenly he felt someone pulling his wrist and turning his body.  

 

He couldn't even grasp what was happening there when he saw a guy, like really tall guy..like  _tall_  tall guy smiling at him and before he could even process anything to say to the person he felt both his cheeks getting pulled and  the tall stranger said ," Heyy Baby!"

 

_Baby!_

_What??..._

_one second.._

_who...._

_Baby!??_

_That is one deep voice..._

_What the..._

 

 Baekhyun was gawking surprised at the stranger well 'cute' stranger when the stranger spoke again," Where were you? I thought I lost you somewhere baby" the stranger smiled again.

 

Baekhyun tilted his head trying to grasp the situation thinking  _Have I even met this guy before?_

_Does this  guy know me?_

_Does that mean I forgot who this person was?_

_Am I supposed to remember who he is? But?_

_I'm sure I've never ever seen this guy!_

_I mean who would forget this tall and cute..._

 

"Ex..Excu..." Baekhyun was saying when a voice cut him off.

 

"Oppa...."  Baekhyun heard a small voice calling from their right and he turned his head a little to that direction.

 

She was a pretty girl _maybe_ around Baekhyun's age and was looking at him directly. She was wearing a cute white sweater and had a minnie mouse headband she must have gotten at the amusement park. 

_What..what is happening?_

_Is she calling me too?_

_I don't know her either._

_Do I?...._

 

Baekhyun couldn't think again. This whole situation was messing his sanity when the stranger pulled his cheeks once again and Baekhyun turned his eyes back to the stranger's face again with curiosity like  _why was this guy even pulling his cheeks?_

 

"Baby, I missed you" the stranger smiled, a very 'cute' smile looking into his eyes. 

 

Baekhyun raised both his eyebrows slightly at the stranger trying to convey him what was he doing even but to no heed. Because that guy  now cupped his cheeks and patted him.

_Wh...._

" I told you I was just going for a second. You got me really worried.."

_Is he serious?_

"Excuse me but I don't think I know you" Baekhyun said still dazed in a whisper.

And the 'girl' stranger was still looking at their direction . So, he turned to her direction again to maybe get some answers but the 'girl' stranger was looking at the 'cute' stranger with her mouth open wide.

_she is looking at... him?_

_Now she is glaring at me??_

_Is she going to cry?!_

 

 

_what is?_

_Hehh!_

_Wa..wait_

_Ah!!!!_

_AH!!_

_Ohhhh.......okayyY....._

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes laughing lightly, understanding this... whatever that was happening. And his brain knew this was stupid.... the idea he is getting But then his playful personality couldn't stop himself from playing back. He felt a sudden jolt of rush inside of him wanting to know how this would turn out like he was in the first page of the best seller novel. He was tickling inside so, he opened his eyes and smirked a little at the 'cute' stranger who was still smiling at him.

 

"I was just looking around.... _baby_ " Baekhyun answered pouting ,"Did  _my baby_  miss me that much?" He said fluttering his eyes.

 

Baekhyun giggled  when suddenly the 'cute' stranger's eyes went large and faltered a bit loosening his fingers on baekhyun's cheek. 

 

"Baby... but you can't miss me that much. Okay. It's not good for your health." He smiled sickenly sweet.

" _Oppa..."_ He again heard that small voice.

 Baekhyun then turned innocently towards the girl stranger still gaping at the cute stranger," Yes?"

 

She blinked turning her gaze towards Baekhyun, checking him from bottom to top trying not to sniffle.  He looked at her expectantly but she just stood there like a statue when Baekhyun spoke turning to the cute stranger now.

 

"So  _baby_ , do you still want me to win a stuffed toy for you? You want it don't you? Come on let's go" he said taking the stranger's hand from his cheek and pulling them to the nearest game stall.

 

The cute stranger was now staring at him with his mouth slightly open. He looked even cuter.

 

 

 

"What do you want me to win  for you .. _baby?_ " Baekhyun smirked at the stranger.

 

Baekhyun could see the stranger swallowing his spit and Baekhyun giggled at his reaction. Then the stranger looked around and when the stranger saw the girl from before still standing there looking at them he cleared his throat.

 

" **Po**..the panda?" He answered questioning.

"Ohh..okay  _baby_. I'll win it for you" Baekhyun said getting into position. 

 

He threw five darts and all of them hit the center. Well, being friends with Jongdae had it's perks.

Baekhyun asked the owner for the  **Po** \- the panda's toy and then stuffed it into the stranger's hand who was standing there like he was glued to the ground.

"Here  _baby_. I won it for you." Baekhyun said patting the head of   **Po** he won.

Baekhyun could see that girl walking away now stomping her feet and the stranger now in front of him was still standing like a statue.

"She's gone" he said smiling a little and the stranger seemed to come out of his trance.

"Umm..what did  you?" He said and Baekhyun reapeated," She's gone. That girl" he said pointing his head towards the now empty spot.

"Oh! Oh..I.. " the stanger started stuttering and Baekhyun laughed.

"Well. It was nice meeting you .... _baby_ " Baekhyun smiled," But I gotta go" he said walking away.

Jongdae and Minseok probably came at the Roller Coaster already .

 

 

 

*****

 

 

"What!?" Both Minseok and Jongdae shouted together. 

"You called a stranger  _baby_?" Jongdae laughed clapping his hands hyterically.

"Yeah. You should have seen his face. He looked so cute. Did I say that he was so cute? And his height. Perfect." Baekhyun said laughing along.

"Cute...huh?" Jongdae joked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah.." Baekhyun sighed dreamily.

"Why didn't you ask fo his number then?" Jongdae gasped when suddenly Minseok started hitting both of them behing their shoulders.

"Oww!"

"Oww!"

"Minseokiee What was that for!" Jongdae whined.

"You!" Minseok started pointing his finger at Baekhyun," are you a six year old kid? You don't go around  _babying_  the strangers. And you!" He said poiting to Jongdae," number? For all we know Baek could have been talking to a serial killer!" 

"Hyung. That guy couldn't be a serial killer. He looked..." Baekhyun was saying when Minseok cut him off.

"Baek, this isn't a movie. In real life, killers or mugglers don't always have beards and cuts on their faces." He sighed rubbing his forehead," That's why I can't leave you two alone! One second I lose you and you were nearly kidnapped!!"

"Minseok hyung..I wouldn't get kidnapped. I am a hapkido.." Baekhyun was saying when Minseok hit him on his head.

"Ow!" 

"Hapkido my ass. What if that guy had a knife? Huh?" 

"Minseokiee...calm down. Baek is fine. So now there's nothing to worry. Now, we came here to play ..and we have only played 3 games. Let's go please. I need to forget the pain Mr. Lee gave me through those 4 pages he set" he said clutching his heart dramatically.

"I told you to study hard" 

"And I didn't. And that's why I need to play. To forget. Now. Let's go" Jongdae said pulling both of them to Drop tower.

 

 

 

******

 

 

Minseok called him stupid and Baekhyun knows too that he acted stupidly. But only Baekhyun knows how much that stupid act felt right at that time. Baekhyun doesn't know whether it was due to the thrill of the situation or else but he never had felt that way. He was a responsible guy who wouldn't go talking with random strangers. He can understand his friends getting suprised when they heard him calling a random stranger Baby.

Yet every time they went from one game to another Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from checking around, to see if he could spot the cute stranger.

Baekhyun wouldn't deny saying the stanger intrigued him. 

 

"Hey! Baek, what are you thinking?" Minseok asks Baekhyun.

"I didn't get to play Ferris Wheel" Baekhyun pouts," and I'm hungry"

"Then let's go get some food and to the Ferris wheel" Minseok said when Baekhyun shook his head.

"They both have so long lines. Why don't you get food and till then I finish playing the wheel?"

"No!" Minseok said and Baek whined," Hyung, I am not a kid okay and you think I'll get kidnapped? At the Ferris wheel? Really?" He said raising his eyebrows as if daring Minseok to deny him.

"Ugh..okay. " Minseok said walking towards the food court," and Get your ass to the court early"

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was walking towards the food court through the exit of the Ferris wheel when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

As Baek turned around he saw the same eyes he was thinking of earlier in front of him, staring at him smiling sheepishly.

"Heyy..." the stranger smiled.

"Hi..." Baekhyun smiled too," so..no  _Heyy Baby_  this time?" He asked teasing.

The stanger laughed embarrased," Sorry for that earlier. Really. I am not.. I ..I'm sorry" The stranger said waving his hands around.

"It's okay. Don't beat it." Baekhyun smiled showing his teeth.

The stranger now cleared his throat and Baekhyun saw how he was holding the  **Po** he won earlier towards him.

Baekhyun looked at him questioningly.

"You won this." 

"It's okay. You can keep it" BaekHyun said feeling awkward.

"It's yours. You did a huge favour to me back there anyways " 

"Okay" Baekhyun shrugged, taking the  **Po**  in his hand," Thank you" he smiled and the stranger nodded.

They stood awkwardly for few more seconds when Baek asked," Is there anything..?"

"Ah! I'm going though this exit too" the stranger smiled pointing his thumb.

"Oh! Okay" Baek nodded.

"So, you came alone...or.." the stranger asked.

"With friends. You?"

"Yeah. Me too"

"Did they ditch you or did you ditch them?" Baek joked.

"Umm..I think it's mutual" the stranger laughed.

The line started moving and then they were out.

 

"I'm Chanyeol by the way. Park Chanyeol" The stranger, no Chanyeol  said holding his hand out.

"Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun said shaking their hands.

"So,Would you mind me asking about earlier? About the whole  _baby_  thing?" Baekhyun asked teasingly.

"I'm sorry again. I must have creeped you out back then."

"You kinda did"

"Trust me. I am not that kind of guy at all. It was just ..I was desperate to get away from her....the girl that was there . Yeah ." 

"Your ex?"

"No.."

"Admirer huh?"

"Well....."

"But still you thought it was okay to pull a random stranger's cheek?"

Baekhyun could see Chanyeol blushing getting embarassed.

"I..I have no idea honestly..why I did that. Really"

"You know I told my friends about it and they thought you were some serial killer or kidnapper" Baekhyun laughed.

"Really!?" Chanyeol asked surprised.

"Yeah"

"Well your friends might be disappointed then knowing I am not a serial killer rather someone who punishes them"

"You are a police?" Baekhyun asked," But you look like my age?"

"Ah no! I'm studying law, 1st year" 

"Oh! Lawyer. Impressive"

"How about you?" Chanyeol asked.

"Well.. just because you say that you're not a serial killer doesn't mean you are not one. Next thing I know you might be ... _extracting information to kidnap me_ " Baekhyun said whispering the last part and giggling softly at the end. 

"True but do you think I might actually kidnap you?" Chanyeol asked his eyebrows raised.

"Who knows. It's a weird world" Baekhyun says stopping walking as if thinking," like one second you are walking without a care and the next thing you know.. a stranger calls you  _his baby_ " 

They both laugh at that, standing among the people passing to go towards different rides.

It's weird. Baekhyun thinks. 

Talking with Chanyeol is weird because Chanyeol is a stranger ,a complete stranger who he never met earlier in his life. Yet it's not foreign. Just like now, it was the first proper conversation they were having and yet it felt like he was talking to his friend for years.

And yet it was different.

Baekhyun felt different back when Chanyeol pulled his cheeks and called him baby and also now when he is looking at him with shiny eyes.

 

"So..." Chanyeol says and stops.

"So..?" Baekhyun asks.

"Do you think I could offer you a burger for my behaviour earlier?" Chanyeol asks smiling slyly.

"You know what? You do keep giving me more reasons to think that you actually are trying to kidnap me?" Baekhyun says.

"Now that I think about it. It's not a bad idea. Maybe I should kidnap you. You make a good company" Chanyeol says tilting his head.

"Smooth. A natural flirt I see." 

"I actually am not this type of guy. I swear. I don't know what has happened to me today" Chanyeol laughs in a small voice shaking his head.

"Uh huh. No wonder you are having a hard time rejecting your.. _admirers_ " Baekhyun smirks.

"If you are indicating to the earlier incident then, She is no admirer. Well she says she is. But I mean I told her that.. I don't see girls in ...that way, she ...let's just say was adamant about trying to ... _change_  me.  And Well I had to do something." Chanyeol finishes and Baekhyun laughs heartedly.

 

 

And Baekhyun realized then that nobody has made him laugh like Chanyeol is making him then and heck they met like 4 to 3 hours ago?

Baekhyun likes this, he decides.

This comfortable feeling.

Which is foreign, weird and yet wonderful.

He wants to find out what more can Chanyeol make him feel. 

Baekhyun feels excited and the last time he was this excited was when he....... _when??_

"So, Chanyeol how do I know that you won't be actually kidnapping me with lure of food?" Baekhyun asks cutely.

"Well. ..let me think." Chanyeol nods.

"I feel that you will only keep thinking, so how about I save you from such vigorous task? How about I pick a place and you show up? That way I'll be guaranteed that you wouldn't be able to kidnap me, not in a place I'm familiar with. So, What do you say Mr. Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun says looking into Chanyeol's eyes.

"Very well then. Mr Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol says stepping a step forward towards Baekhyun.

"Very well."

 

"Uhh..our friends might be waiting. We should go" Baekhyun says and yet he keeps looking at Chanyeol's eyes which isn't wavering either.

"We should"

"Well then.Nice meeting you" Baekhyun says waving at Chanyeol and then turns around first.

He walks about two steps forward when he feels his wrist being caught just like before.

"How would I know where to find you... Mr. Byun? " Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun closes his eyes.

"Yeah. Number." Baekhyun speaks to himself and gives his phone to Chanyeol to type his number.

"Here"

"Thank you."

"So....Bye"

"Bye"

 

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Baek?" 

"Hmm?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing"

"What Nothing? You've been staring at your phone for 15 minutes already"

"I am just deciding."

"Deciding what?"

"Contact name"

"What contact name?"

..........

"Baek?"

"....."

"Baek! What is it!?"

"Nothing"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ughh.. go annoy your boyfriend!!"

 

 

 

 

**********

 

**( Baek's phone )**

 

 Park Chanyeol.....

_Nope_

 

Mr. Park.....

_nope_

_He is not an old man!_

 

Cute stranger...

_N.O.P.E_

 

 

 _baby_.....

_**NOPE** _

 

Chanyeol.....

_nahhh..._

 

Park chanyeol...

_noooo_

 

Chanyeol......

_It's his name so yeah..chanyeol_

_But it's not right..._

 

  _But...._

 

 

_That's it!_

 

                                   "Babyy"

                              +91****6104**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to write the part 2; when they meet again that is; and this time from Chanyeol's POV.


End file.
